


You're my -

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adrian is not evil, Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Soulmates, M/M, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Oliver gets a surprise when Adrian gets shot





	You're my -

Oliver was close to dying. His heart close to jump out of his chest. Legs about to give out. Arms shaking. Sight blurry with sweat. His whole body felt like it was on fire. It was a good thing that he was close to the hospital. He might drop at any moment. After the shooting, Thea started listing off all the protocols he knew he had to do. All he could focus on was the burning sensation on his chest. Thea stopped talking at her brother’s lack of attention.

 

“Ollie?”

 

Oliver unbuttoned the top part of his shirt and both went silent. There was a faint mark on Oliver’s chest. The same place where Adrian had not long been shot. Thea gasped. He thinks she did. After he saw the wound he was off running. People shouting behind him. He couldn’t make out what they were saying. He didn’t care. He needed to get to the hospital. He went the only way he knew he would be uninterrupted. He went to the roofs. No one to question why their mayor was running at a pace he probably shouldn’t be able. No one to take photos of him leaping from building to building. Dodging three cats and a few clothes lines. His only focus on the large hospital building coming into view.

 

Part of Oliver’s mind knew he should walk the rest of the block. The rest of his mind told that part the shut the fuck up as he jumped onto the roof of the hospital. The emergency exit easily gave way under a large thud.

 

_Okay that might bruise._

 

Oliver didn’t care. Nor did he care for the looks he received from the others as he causally entered the hospital from the roof space. No one wanted to question the Mayor and he was internally grateful for it. He ran to where he  _knew_ they would have Adrian. He ran around the corner, apologising to the nurses who both laughed and mumbled under their breaths. He looked room to room almost missing Adrian. Actually, he did miss him the first time but remember, he had sweat in his eyes and had ran here and some people should butt out of stories. Anyway, second time around, he found Adrian sitting up and attempting to get dressed. The wound was covered but Oliver could see the exact position. The same one on his shoulder.

 

“Mr. Mayor, I didn’t think you would be here.”

 

Adrian groaned.

 

Oliver said nothing, just took his jacket and tie off and unbuttoned the few top buttons of his shirt. Adrian looked confused with something else dancing underneath the look in his eyes. Oliver made note to remember that look for later, much, much later. For now, he heard Adrian gasp at the wound on Oliver’s shoulder. Adrian’s hand automatically going over his own wound.

 

“You’re my-.”

 

“Soulmate, yeah, it’s why I ran here.”

 

Adrian moved over on the bed for Oliver to join him.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Oliver fell back onto the bed, his head somehow hitting the pillow. Adrian would have laughed but Oliver pulled him to lay down on the bed next to him.

 

“You need to stay in bed.”

 

“You going to be my nurse.”

 

Oliver groaned. No, wait. Wrong Queen. Both Adrian and Oliver looked at the doorway where Thea stood, phone in hand.

 

“This is cute and disgusting. You two rest, I will start making the calls and getting what information I can on the shooter. I will get your driver to pick you up in two hours.”

 

Thea left.

 

Oliver hated and loved his baby sister.

 

Adrian turned onto his side, his head resting over the wound on Oliver’s shoulder. Oliver wrapped an arm around him, both taking in the moment of peace.

 

“So Oliver.”

 

He already hated that tone.

 

“Tell me, when the fuck did you get stabbed with a sword.”


End file.
